The present invention relates generally to a frozen product preparation apparatus and, more particularly, to a transport assembly for transporting frozen product away from a cryogenic processor.
Sales of ice cream and frozen yogurt products have risen dramatically in recent years, and applicants herein have captured a portion of this product market through the development of a unique novelty ice cream, frozen yogurt and ice product in the form of beads. This product, marketed under the trademarks xe2x80x9cDippin"" Dots(copyright)xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cIce Cream of the Future(copyright)xe2x80x9d, has become very popular in specialty stores, at fairs and theme parks, and through vending machines.
Applicants have proprietary rights in the method of preparing and storing the product pursuant to U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,156, issued Jun. 30, 1992, herein incorporated by reference, as well as rights associated with improvements pursuant to U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,422, issued Sep. 9, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,229, issued Dec. 14, 1999, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,329, issued Apr. 3, 2001, each of which is incorporated by reference. As is generally described in those patents, the patented method involves delivering flavored liquid dairy and other alimentary compositions to a feed tray and then dripping the composition into a freezing chamber. The feed tray comprises a plurality of orifices through which liquid composition passes to fall into the freezing chamber, either in the form of droplets or liquid streams, which streams break into droplets before freezing. Each orifice may also have a corresponding feed dropper, which is downwardly disposed in relation to the tray such that the liquid composition passes from the tray through an orifice and then through an associated feed dropper where droplets or liquid stream is formed. The orifices or combination of orifices and feed droppers may hereinafter be referred to collectively as feed assemblies.
The falling droplets of liquid composition freeze rapidly (i.e., flash freeze) in the freezing chamber due to the presence of both gaseous and liquid refrigerant in the area between the orifices and the bottom of the freezing chamber, thereby forming solid beads of flavored ice cream, yogurt or other alimentary products, such as flavored ice. More specifically, droplets of liquid free fall through a gaseous region of the freezing chamber, then pass through the liquid refrigerant. The droplets freeze completely as they pass through the liquid refrigerant, and before reaching the bottom of the freezing chamber. The frozen beads are removed from the freezing chamber and packed for distribution and later consumption.
It should be appreciated that the cryogenic processor used for preparing the above-described beaded ice-cream is a relatively sophisticated apparatus that should be tightly controlled for proper operation. For example, the liquid refrigerant preferably used is liquid nitrogen, which has an extremely high evaporation rate. It is typically desired to maintain approximately 19-21 inches of separation between the surface of the liquid nitrogen and the feed tray. If this separation distance is too small, then the liquid droplets may not have sufficient time during their free-fall from the feed tray to form the desired spherical shape. If the separation distance is too large, then the impact of the droplets with the surface of the liquid nitrogen may become undesirably large. Accordingly, the introduction of liquid nitrogen into the freezing chamber, as well as the rate at which liquid composition passes through the orifices of the feed tray, are closely controlled.
Likewise, the removal and transport of frozen product from the cryogenic processor is also an import aspect. As is known, frozen product passes (by gravity) down through the liquid nitrogen to settle at the bottom of the cryogenic processor. A transport mechanism is then provided to transport the frozen product from the bottom of the cryogenic processor to a discharge point, where it may be packaged for shipping. Generally, this objective is accomplished by way of an upwardly disposed channel having a screw-type conveyor that is rotated to transport frozen product from a lower point, connected to the bottom of the cryogenic processor, to a discharge chute provided at the upper end of the transport channel.
It is important to design and construct the transport assembly so that beaded ice cream product is not crushed during transport, and that deformation of the beaded ice cream product is minimized.
Between ice cream productions (particularly between productions of different flavors), the transport assembly is preferably cleaned to remove all remnants of the previously-produced ice cream, before beginning a new production run. Various problems and shortcomings have been identified in existing systems, with regard to this cleaning process. In one system or approach, the transport system typically has to be partially disassembled or removed from the cryogenic processor. This partial disassembly or removal requires additional time, and therefore limits production capabilities. Prior attempts to clean prior systems without disassembly have resulted in other problems. One example has been the leakage (within the discharge channel) of grease or oil from the drive mechanism, which is located near the upper end of the discharge channel. Such leakage contaminates subsequently produced ice cream product, causing waste and thereby lowering production efficiency.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an cryogenic processor system for preparing a unique, beaded ice-cream product having an improved transport assembly that may be more readily cleaned and thereby overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.
Certain objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the these objects, the present invention is generally directed to a transport assembly for transporting frozen product from the base of a freezing chamber of cryogenic processor to a discharge chute, where the frozen product is discharged for packaging. In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the transport assembly includes an elongated housing forming a channel for the delivery of a frozen product from an intake end to a discharge end. A screw-type conveyor is disposed within the elongated housing for movement of the frozen product from the intake end to the discharge end. An indirect drive motor assembly is configured (e.g., through a chain and sprocket, or alternatively through a belt and pulley configuration) to rotate the screw-type conveyor. A nozzle assembly may be provided during a cleaning mode for attachment to the transport assembly at the discharge end, the nozzle assembly being configured to inject wash and rinse solutions into the elongated housing. Finally, a drain line may be disposed near the intake end of the elongated housing, the drain line for facilitating a clean in place procedure.